vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144775-players-getting-stuck-at-loading
Content ---- There, Porkfat-not-even-the-orginal. I fixed it, Happy? As for Vista If it's not broke, why break it? Vista's not painful at all. Listening to people complain about Vista now that is painful. And I congratulate you on posting JUST to comment on my post. You, sir are Grade-A material. Edited October 22, 2015 by reiromanni | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- People still run Vista!? Bless you, that OS was painful. (Also, set it up like the ones below you, quick and concise.) Edited October 22, 2015 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, as someone wrote before, the trend shown in this thread is kinda obvious - AMD CPUs. If I remember right, there was a problem in the past with AMD too. Speculating about the reason for this issue from my side doesn't really help (I have some ideas *cough* game engine *cough*, but I don't know enough about WSs technical background). But a heads up from Carbine's side would help a little. People can't play because of this issue and miss nice events. So, some more informations would help a little at least. I'm aware, that Carbine is working on this issue, but the customers patience isn't endless, especially when the waiting time for being "freed" from the endless loading is interrupted by a few minutes of playing WS, before getting stuck again ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- it doesn't have to be like that though. if you remember to taxi in or use your quick transport (the spaceship looking thing at the mini map) and leave your teleporters alone, you will be able to go in and out of thayd until the event is over or they find a fix. i could f out of quite downs just fine as well. | |} ---- I have been careful, but one mistake by either going to housing plot and back while in Thayd, or if a PVP match becomes available and I hit join I get stuck when loading back into Thayd. Gonna ask them to move my characters again and try to avoid qeueing while in Thayd for the time being, but it is a huge hindrance and pain to try and tiptoe every time I am around Thayd, which is near 90% of the time when on my main. Alts should be a little easier though after an initial stop by Thayd to move on to questing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- PC WIndows 10 64bit fx 6300 8gig Ram R9 390 Latest Catalyst update. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Great to hear! :) | |} ---- Feel our pain B) | |} ---- Good, now fix it quick please, another two characters got stuck just now | |} ---- ---- Woot! Thank you! I hope by "looking into it" you mean "throwing pies at AMD." Oh whoops I missed an update - Did you implement my pie fix? Edited October 29, 2015 by spacefiddle | |} ---- ---- ---- this is a pretty big issue, affecting mainly players and makes them unable to play. Why in the world would you wait to deploy this patch???!?! | |} ---- Its a major change that has a lot of risks associated with it. It takes proper testing a a full patch to do. We would rather do it right, then put it in quickly and have other things break. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----